120 Words of Love
by anonomous fan
Summary: 120 words.120 pairs.120 ways to love.Word 9: Bargin n. Konan's secret weapon.DISCONTINUED UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Puppy sasusaku

Of Puppies and Cherry Blossoms

Uchiha Sasuke had had many regrets. These ranged from conflicts with his brother to the bad cup of coffee he had on the way to the office. His biggest regret of all is IT. IT was currently sitting across from him. It gave him a wide eyed stare from his comfy resting place. To many it was adorable but to Sasuke it was the stare of satan. It gave a cute little yelp as a hand came and rubbed hiss tummy affectionately, causing sasuke to let a a not so subltle growl. That was HIS resting place

"Whats the matter Sasuke-kun? Do you want to sit on my lap too?"

"Shut up, Sakura"

* * *


	2. Writing naruhina

Writing

Hinata usually didn't mind writing. After having years of language classes beat in to her by her father, she was pretty confident in her writing abilities. She could write in over 10 languages, not to mention she can speak quite fluently in each one. Despite all of her hard earned writing skills, she just could not bring herself to muster the courage to write this. It was a small project, in the physical sense, but the meaning behind it was about as big as it gets to her. Years of hidden, repressed feelings are to be put on this tiny slip of paper. But alas, after many hours of scratching and scribbling she was nowhere near making any progress. Knowing that she had a busy day tomorrow plus with the fact that her father would probably not appreciate her being up at this hour. So with a heavy heart Hinata retired to bed.

"I guess the 151st time is a charm, right Naruto."

_

_

_

_

_

_

Thanks for reading! Reveiws would be appretiated


	3. Clouds shikatem

Clouds

Shikamaru likes sleeping. He likes shoji. But above all, over anything else, Shikamaru loves to watch the clouds. He loves clouds. They were so free, so formless. They could do whatever they wanted with no consequences, save a few storms here and there. They had no boundaries. They were remarkably similar to himself. They were lazy. He was lazy. They went with the flow. He often did the same. The only motivator for them is the wind. The same is true for him; the only difference is that his wind comes from a giant fan wielded by a temperamental blonde.

[

[

[

[

[

[

Reveiws would be greatly appretiated


	4. Mask kakasaku

Mask

Seeing under Kakashi's mask was like seeing the eighth wonder of the world, at least in Naruto's opinion. He has known this man for years and yet has never even seen a glimpse of his face, not once. He has made many valiant attempts, only for them to fail miserably. In his latest scheme the only thing that got unmasked were Naruto's boxers, leaving the ninth wonder of the world on display for the world to see. Needless to say, after that little incident Naruto had all but given up on seeing his perverted sensei's face, so naturally he was elated when Sakura strolled into Ichikaru's with a big smile on her face claiming to have seen their elusive sensei's face. His excitement soon turned to worry upon glimpsing at the cherry blossom's neck….

"Jesus Sakura, did he strangle you or something!?"

"Baka! Of course not!"

"Oh yeah! Then where'd those bruises come from huh!?"

"….hehe"


	5. Color itasaku

Color

Sakura has always hated the color blue. It was such a dreary, sad color. It reminded her of nothing but the past and the sad memories it brought along with it. There are many shades of blue, all of which she hates. There was Cerulean. The color was a reminded her of Naruto, while Indigo was a reminder of his best friend, her first love, and ultimately Naruto's killer. If there was one color she liked, it was red and it's many shades. Cherry was the color of her favorite shirt. Magenta was the color of her prized kunai set, given to her by her long dead sensei. And of course, there was crimson, the color of her silent lover's deadly irises. Red was her friend and blue, her enemy, and now said color decorated a new enemy of hers, the stick. As much as she loved red, the last thing the world needed was another set of eyes of her favorite hue. Plus she was pretty sure that trigger- happy Sasuke wouldn't mind killing his little niece or nephew along with his brother. Damn, she would sure have her hands full.

"Fuck my life."


	6. Church narusasu

Church

He couldn't believe it! How could such a place be so rude! Whatever happened to "all are welcome" huh? All he wanted was a wedding. It started out pleasantly enough. He went in, talked to them and scheduled a day. It was all pleasantries and smiles until they enthusiastically asked who the bride was. Naruto happily described his "bride" (although the thought of this person being called a "bride" made him snicker), he was immediately "escorted" out. By escorted he meant having some book thrown at his head and being told to go back to the gates of hell where he belonged. He knew they were quite the odd couple, but come on! Couples like them get married all the time…in Vermont. With a huff he stormed through his apartment and plopped on the couch next to his "bride".

"I can't believe you tried to schedule our wedding in a church of all places, you dobe."

"Shut up teme!"


	7. Flowers saiino

Flowers

What first brought her to Sai were flowers. Strangely enough he was a having some sort of artists block as of late. After hours of useless brainstorming, Sai finally decided that a nice still life would be good enough. It was certainly not his fore but was better than nothing. So he he was, browsing the shelves of a certain flower. After a while, h felt a tap on the shoulder. Sai turned and faced the person. As soon as he set his eyes upon her, he realized what to paint now.

"Hey Sai, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"No, not really."

"Oh okay then"

"Hey Ino?"

"Yeah"

"Have you done any modeling before?"


	8. Closet itadei

Closet

When Itachi had first come out of the closet he had literally come out of the closet. Poor Sasuke was the unfortunate soul who had opened said closet in search of some new sheets, only to find something entirely different. The night for little Sasuke had been bad enough. Earlier, ha had wet the bed again and immediately went I search of his beloved aniki for some comfort. After checking every room and not finding the thirteen year old, Sasuke gave up and figured he was out. Itachi had been disappearing a lot lately. So, with teary eyes, Sasuke dejectedly went to the linen closet to fetch some clean sheets for himself. When he opened the closet he had finally found hi aniki. Itachi was staring at him with muted shock. Sasuke then noticed he person underneath him and became confused.

"Um, aniki?"

"H-hai?"

"Why are you and Dei-kun in the closet?"

"U-um…w-well we were um…..wrestling! Right Deidara?"

"Y-yeah that's right……un."

"But your clothes…."

"…"

"…"


	9. Bargin painkon

Bargin

Konan had never wanted nothing more than this in her entire life. This thing was essential; she needed it for her very survival. She just could not understand why he was so against it. Did he even hear her out? No! She couldn't even finish her sentence before she was rudely refused. It wasn't like she wanted a kid or something! Men…..This guy was a hard nut to crack. Even freaking Itachi would do it. Then again, Sakura could get him to do anything. All she had to do was….Konan smiled deviously. If Sakura could do it then so could she. An evil grin stretched across her face as she faced her target.

"Please Pain, it's not tha.."

"For the last time Konan, we are not buying a plasma T.V. for your soap operas!"

"Fine then, you can't touch me for a month."

"………."


End file.
